Sakura's highschool lover
by Cherry Blossom Girl13
Summary: SakuPOV-People for the most part leave me alone. I live with my dad. When he was on a trip we had new naiboors move in. I liked them, it was a nice family of four. To tell the truth my dad hits me but what I don't understand is why the eldest cares! SakIt
1. Mikoto of the Uchiha family

Sakura's highschool lover

"No Naruto that is wrong. Come on Naruto we just discussed this!" Kakashi said stressing out. I looked over at him through my bright pink hair. He was smiling sheepishly scratching his spiky blond hair. I looked down again and closed my green eyes. Just then the bell rang. "Ok! See you on Monday!" Kakashi said everyone got up to leave.

I picked up my books and walked out of the room and down the hall quickly to keep away from everyone. I kept my head down. When I got to my locker it didn't surprise me to see notes on it. I grabbed them all and looked at them.

_Loser!!_

_Freak!!_

_Weirdo!!_

I let them fall to the ground as I gather my books. I shoved them into my backpack and walked out the door and on to the side walk. It was a warm day but I still shivered in my sweater and jeans. I looked at the ground as I walked down the street.

15 minutes later

I walked down my street. I live with my dad. My mom died in child birth so it's just me and my dad. My dad is a doctor so we have a big house. I walked up to our house when I saw a moving truck in front of the house next to us.

I put my backpack inside and saw a note on the door.

_Sakura,_

_Be good! I'm going on a business trip!_ _If you do anything bad you will be punished!! _

_I love you sweety_

_Your dad_

I frowned at the note. The first thing that came to mind was 'Liar!!' But I still nodded to myself and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and walked to the window on the side of the house and looked at the house next door.

We had ton's of thank you fruit baskets that my dad gives to his clients but he bought a few extra so I took one and tore the tag and grabbed a line-less sheet of paper. I folded it in half and in big letters I wrote:

_Welcome to the Neighborhood! _

I did it in my best hand-writing. Then tied it to the basket and walked to the door. I slipped out and locked the door with my spear key in my pant pocket.

I walked over to their house and stood at the front door. The movers were gone so I guess there should be at least one person still here because the garage door was still open. I swallowed and knocked on the door.

I heard foot steps come to the door. I took a step away from the door to give myself room. The door opened to reveal a beautiful woman in her mid 30's with long blue hair and black eyes. She smiled at me.

I looked down and blushed.

"Oh! Hello there who are you?" The woman asked. I looked up a little to see her. "Sakura Haruno, ma'am and I'm sorry if I came just as you were putting things where you want but I wanted to give you this..." I whispered. Her smile brightened. "Well thank you sweetheart! Where do you live?" the woman asked taking the basket.

I looked over at my house next door and nodded. Her smile widen even more. "I'm sorry I'm Mikoto Uchiha. I have my husband Fugaku and my two sons my eldest Itachi he's about a year or two older then you. Finally there is my youngest Sasuke. I think he is about your age." Mikoto said.

I nodded. "It's just me and my... dad. Have a good day." I said quietly. Mikoto looked disappointed but nodded. "Well I'll see you around Sakura! Thank you for the basket!" Mikoto yelled after me. I smile softly and nodded. I waved and headed to my house.

In a way I was for the first time in a long time happy to get home because my dad was not home...

**A/N: Hello!! I hope you like the chappy!! Please rate and review!!**


	2. A girl that wasn't known

Sakura's highschool lover

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here you go! Please enjoy and also it isn't just Sakura's POV there will be some Itachi POV ok? So just a heads up! ENJOY!!**

I sat on the couch and stared at the T.V. It was playing the news. It was saying something about two men dying in a house fire five blocks past the school in the opposed way of my house. I sighed. I know it sounds heartless but to me it's just a sob story.

I closed my eyes and was nearly asleep when the doorbell rang. I opened my eyes and got up rubbing my eyes. I walked to the door and opened it to reveal Mikoto Uchiha. I looked up slightly but still kept my head low.

"Yes?" I whispered. She smiled at my face. "Sakura, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with us?" She asked. I bit my lower lip. "I don't think-" I was cut off. "Oh please Sakura I really wanted to thank you for the gift! Please!" Mikoto begged. She had a puppy dog expression.

How could I say no? I nodded. She smiled brightly. "Yeah!" Mikoto cheered as she waved for me to follow her. I jogged back into the house and turned everything off and ran back out to catch up with her.

She smiled at me as she opened the door to reveal a beautiful house. You would never had thought that they had just moved in because there wasn't a box in site.

Itachi's POV

I was talking to Sasuke my little brother when our mother came in with a basket of fruit and a card. The card said:

_Welcome to the neighborhood!_

In perfect hand writing.You could read every word perfectly with no mistakes. "Who's the basket from?" Sasuke asked. I looked at our mother for her answer. "Our next door neighbor!" Our mom turned to us with a smile on her face.

"Oh my goodness! You boys would love her! She was such a sweet heart! She had pretty green eyes and get this! The most shiniest pink hair!" mom basically yelled. Sasuke looked as surprised as I felt. A girl with pink hair? Is that true?

That's unique for sure. "Also guess what!?" mom asked but didn't wait for me or Sasuke to say anything she continued. "She's your age about Sasuke!" I cocked my head a little to the left. If she's about Sasuke's age then she would be about a year younger then me...

Then my mother's eyes brightened. "How would you guys like it if we had her over for dinner?" she asked. Sasuke and I shrugged. Mother gave an impatient look. Sasuke and I exchanged a look and nodded. My mother smiled at our answer and walked to the phone to call dad I guess.

Me and Sasuke always shrug and it gets on mothers nerves. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. The movers put everything in place so we didn't have to. Our family owns a huge business so that's how we could afford this house and this life. I looked at the t.v. for a while til I heard mother squeal with joy.

I looked over to see her on her way to the door. I guess dad said 'yes' to this girl coming for dinner. My mother seems to really like this girl. Sasuke came into the room and sat next to me. "I wonder what this girl did to rile mom like this. What do you think?" he asked me. I shrugged.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at my answer. I leaned forward and pulled out my hair tie to redo it. I have long straight black hair like my father that goes to the middle of my back with some bangs in front of my head to cove some of my face. Sasuke has dark blue hair like my mother that sticks out in the back of his head is slightly messy with his bangs in his face as well.

I heard the door open and our mother walked in with huge smile on her face. I assume the girl agreed. Me and Sasuke stood to greet the girl that has our mom all riled up. I nearly fell back down when the girl came into view.

She had waist length _pink _hair that was without a doubt natural and bright lively green eyes that I feel like I could stare at for hours on end. Her bangs covered up most of her face and she was a little small. For a moment it struck me. Is she insane? It's like 90 degrees out there and she's in a sweat shirt and jeans.

She looked me in the eyes and she smiled softly. I felt like I could stare at her forever. Then it struck me. I'm in love with a girl that I don't even know...

**A/N: How do you like it? I like it! Please rate and review!! Stay tune! Chappy 3 is coming up! See ya!!**


	3. Adsessed sybols and the sad truth

Sakura's highschool lover

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! T.T!! Please forgive me with this longer-then- the- last- one chapter!! Please enjoy!**

Sakura's POV

I smiled a little st them. I turned my head down to cover my face. Mikoto smiled and walked towards the boys. "This is Itachi, my oldest son, he's 17 and this is Sasuke, he the youngest and he's 16." Mikoto introduced. They both said hi really friendly like. I frowned and looked down. I looked up slightly and smiled enough to be friendly. "I'm Sakura Haruno, I'm an only child and I'm 16." I whispered loud enough for them to hear me.

Sasuke is the little brother that has short dark blue hair that sticks out in the back with some bangs in his face. He had large black eyes. His skin was almost as pale as mine. He has a child like face but seems to act serious a lot. He's about half a head taller then me.

Itachi is the older brother and you can tell. Itachi has long jet black hair that goes to the middle of his back, pulled into a loose ponytail, with some bangs in his face too. His eyes weren't as large as Sasuke's but they are black. He's as pale as Sasuke. He's about a head taller then me with lines in between his eyes. It looks to me like he hasn't acted like a child in a long time.

They were both wearing black T-shirts with their family symbol on the back. They both were wearing white caprices. While Mikoto was in a long blue dress that went to her ankles with their family's symbol on the front by her knees and behind her hair on her back. This family is serious about their symbol.

They both exchanged looks. The youngest boy, Sasuke, stepped to me. I looked at him through my hair. He held his hand out to me. "Nice to meet you." he said really friendly. I looked at his hand before I brought my hand out and shook his. My hand was really cold compared to his. I nodded. "You too." I whispered. I pulled my hand away. He stepped back.

Next the eldest came up and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you Sakura." I took his hand and shook it gently. His hand was also warmer then mine and larger too. "Nice to meet you." I whispered again. Once again I pulled my hand away.

Mikoto glowed. "Ok! Sakura the kitchen is right over there." Mikoto informed. She headed that way. I bit my lower lip and looked over at Itachi and Sasuke to see them staring at me. I lowered my head and followed Mikoto. When I finally caught up with her I tapped her shoulder softly.

She turned and smiled brightly. "Yes?" I swallowed. "Um... where's the bathroom?" She continued to smile. "Here let me show you." she turned and went down a long hallway and stopped at a door. She opened it and stepped away and headed back down the hall. "Come back when your done, sweetheart." she said as she left.

Then I was alone, again.

I stepped into the bathroom. It was nice with lots of blue, white, red and black and the family insignia is everywhere. I looked at my self in the mirror. I hate myself. I'm an ugly child, that's why my father doesn't like me. He wanted a boy. And maybe if mom had a boy instead of me she'd still be here. But she's not here and I'm a girl. No matter what, I still lose.

I shook my head and let my hair fall into place on my face. That's how my dad prefers it. He would rather see my pretty pink hair then my ugly face. He says that's the only thing he likes about me is that my hair is the same as my mothers. I do everything wrong.

I opened the door and turned the light off then walked down the hall. I stopped. I heard voices. A new one was there. It must be Mikoto's husband, Fugaku. I know it's rude but I listen to what they were saying.

"I really like her, Fugaku. She is such a sweetheart, but real shy so be nice." Mikoto said strictly. "I see. Where is she now?" Fugaku asked. "Bathroom." Itachi answered. I stopped. When was I able to tell their voices apart? It was not a good time to think about it so I continues to listen.

"I see. What do you boys think of her?" Fugaku asked. "She's nice it seems and mom's right she seems really shy, too. I think she needs to lighten up a little and she'd be fine." Sasuke said. "I like her too. Same as Sasuke but am I the only one that noticed her in the sweatshirt and jeans?" Itachi asked. "Hmmm... in this weather?" asked Fugaku. "Her hands are really cold." Sasuke added.

I bit my lip. I didn't want them to continue this conversation while I'm here. I walked into the livingroom to see Mikoto sitting on the couch, the man, Fugaku maybe, sitting next to her, Itachi was sitting in a chair across the room and Sasuke was sitting on the carpet in the middle of the room. They all looked at me when I entered.

Fugaku had short black hair that goes to the top of his spinal cord. He looked in his mid 40's. His face showed that he wasn't one for weaklings. And of course he had their family symbol on his cloths. Geeze what a family.

I blushed and looked down. The man stood up and walked over to me. "Hello, I'm Fugaku Uchiha." he introduced himself. He stuck out his hand. I took it gently. "Sakura Haruno, sir. Thank you for letting me into your home." I whispered. He nodded and shook my hand. I pulled my hand away. I lowered my head. "Come on Sakura the foods done." Mikoto said as she led the way into the dinning room. I nodded and followed.

We all sat around the table. Within a few moments a few maids came out and place the food down and left. I looked up at Mikoto and Fugaku slightly. "Thank you." Mikoto looked up. "What is it?" I took a deep breath and spoke louder. "Thank you." she smiled and nodded. "Your welcome, sweety." she returned to her meal.

"So Sakura, what school do you go to?" Mikoto asked. "Kohona high." I whispered. I took a small bite of my food. "Us too." Sasuke said entering the conversation. "Sakura were is your parents?" Fugaku asked taking a bite of his food. I looked at the food. "My... dad is on a business trip and... my mom left us when I was just a baby." I said. They all stopped eating.

"Oh Sakura I'm sorry." Fugaku apologized. I shook my head. " I haven't see her in almost 17 years it's ok." I said quietly. "Why did she leave?" Itachi asked. I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and looked up at them. I felt tears fall from my eyes. They all looked suddenly sad.

"Because..." I choked back a sob. "I'm an ugly child, my mother doesn't love me."

**A/N: ... wow... I think that's sad and I'm the one who wrote it... sorry. I hope you liked it! Have a good day! Please rate and review!**


	4. What kind of mother?

Sakura's highschool lover

**A/N: I'm sorry that it took so long and that it is really short. Also, I was really depressed when I worte this. It shows a little. Please enjoy.**

Sakura's POV

Everyone froze. I slumped in my chair. I lowered my head for a moment before raising it slightly. "I better go. Thank you for the dinner. I appreciate it." I stood up and walked out of the room to the door. I just wanted to get away. Talking about my mother made me want to kill myself. I don't like thinking like that. I went quickly to the door. I through on my shoes and darted out the door. I kept my head low.

I feel sick to my stomach. I darted across the lawn. In the corner of my eye I saw the Uchiha family looking out the window. Mikoto was in tears. I lowered my head even more. Now I feel evil. I hate myself. Why can't I just die? Oh yeah. It's my heart. My heart stops me from dying....

See, that's why I don't like to talk about my mother. I think like that and it makes me even more depressed. I really hope Mikoto doesn't come over and talk to my dad. If he found out that I went over to their house, let alone talked about mom, I'd most likely wish for death. I walked into my house and went straight into my room to cry.

Itachi's POV

"What just happened?" Sasuke asked. Mom sobbed and buried her head in dad's shoulder. I shook my head. Dad rubbed her back and whispered softly to her. "That's poor girl!" mom sobbed. Dad nodded. "That's sad to think." he agreed. "What kind of mother hate her own flesh and blood?" I asked. Sasuke frowned and ran a hand through his hair. "No mother I know." he said. Mom pulled away from dad and pulls us both into a hug. "I love you two." she said over and over again.

"We love you too, mom." Sasuke said. I nodded. "Yeah." she pulled away and grabbed a Kleenex and dabbed her eyes. I didn't feel like eating so I went to my room instead and thought of a broken pink haired girl.

Sakura's POV

I took a shower at about 9' o clock. That took like an 30 minutes. I wanted to cry some more and crawled into bed. I cried myself to sleep. It was about 12:30 when I finally drifted to sleep.

By the time I wake up, it's almost noon. My cell phone starts to ring. I pulled it out and flipped it open. "Hello?" I said softly. "Hello, princess." said my father. I wanted to hang up. I don't want to talk to him. I'm scared at the same time. He must be in front of people or he wouldn't have called me princess.

"How are you doing?" he asked sweetly. Depends, are you still alive? "Fine." I whispered. "What?" he asked. "Fine." I spoke louder. He chuckled. "That's my girl." he fakely praised. I really hate that guy. I stretched. "I'll be back in 3-4 days." he told me. I nodded. "Ok." I said softly. "Love you." he lied. I narrowed my eyes and frowned. "Love you too." I lied right back. With that we both hung up.

I really, _really _hate that man.

I put my hair in front of my eyes and walked out of my room. I went down the stairs to the kitchen and ate some breakfast. When I was done, I lounged around all day. People came to the door multiple times but I left them be. Salesmen come by a lot. I had school today, but I didn't want to go. I didn't call in or anything.

Dad doesn't care. Thank the lord.

I just sat there on the couch and wasted away. I don't want dad to come home. I hope he get's struck by lightning. That or get's into a car accident and dies. Anyway to get him out of my life. Man, I am so evil. I hate myself. I really am a terrible person. Maybe I should end it... maybe...

...

...

...

...

Maybe that's just what I'll do.

**A/N: The drama! The drama! I know that it's short! Bare with me! I am really buzy! And sad. Can someone please be my beta? I need one really bad. If you will, let me know and tell me what stories you'll beta for. Thank's all! Have a good day and rate and review!**


	5. Even if it saved me

Sakura's highschool lover

**A/N: This one kind of depressed me. I am very depressed today. I'm sorry for the slow update. Please Enjoy.**

Sakura's POV

I sat in the bathroom with bleeding arms. It hurt so much. Long deep gashes up from my wrists to my elbows. It hurts so bad. My arms are on fire. I was sitting on the floor staring at the mirror from over the sink. I couldn't see myself. But I know that I must look like crap. The knife I used was stained red. It was my dads favorite knife.

I closed my eyes as blood drained out of me. It still hurts. Now I think I need to stop before I can't clean this blood off. Blood was all in my lap and all over the floor. The crimson design on my arms stopped me for a moment. They were unique but not enough to stop me from standing up. Blood ran down my legs in a crimson pattern that ran slowly to my feet.

I staggered to the kitchen, blood spatting on the ground. I grabbed a black wash cloth. I wiped the blood off my arms careful around my cuts. I grabbed wrapping for my arms. I wrapped them up carefully then went to change carefully. I through my cloths away and went to carefully clean the bathroom.

When I was done I cleaned off the knife and hid up in dads room again. I know that's the knife that he will kill me with. I know he will. It's his favorite. Why not kill the bitch in his life with his most prized piece of killing equipment?

I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes. I would have slept through the night if the phone had not rang. I opened my eyes. It was dark out. I looked at the phone and stared as it rang. I finally picked it up. "Hello?" I muttered still half asleep. The other line was silent. There was a loud BOOM from outside. I jumped and looked out there. The phone went out. So did the rest of the power. I was engulfed further in darkness.

My wound reopened. I dropped the phone back on the hook. I cursed lightly and walked into the kitchen careful not to fall. I grabbed a flashlight and shined it on my wound as I cleaned it up again. When I finished the door bell rang scaring the hell out of me. I jumped and looked over at the door. My first thought was 'killer' than I mentally smacked myself and walked slowly to the door.

I hesitantly opened the door. Standing in the doorway was the Uchiha family. All in their P.j's. They all stared at me with midnight black eyes. I lowered my head and stepped aside. We all sat around in the livingroom. I was lighting candles. It was only 11:00. They told me that they mostly talk at night til late and that they don't have any candles or flashlights.

I nodded. I lit the last one and brought the lighter back into the kitchen. I saw blood on the kitchen floor. Blood I forgot to clean up. Blood that was basically glowing in the dim light. I grabbed a towel and tried to quickly clean up the blood. I was so focused that I didn't notice someone standing in front of me.

"Sakura?!" Mikoto gasped. I looked up at her through my hair. I must have looked so guilty. She was staring down at me in absolute horror. The Uchiha man were at her side in an instant. They all stared down at me. I looked down at my arms. My wound opened again. There was blood leaking to the floor. Only the wound on my right arm. I shot up and held it to me. Close to my chest. I felt the blood on my chest and my hand. I looked at them with wide eyes that must have screamed my guilt.

Sasuke looked horror struck like his mother, Itachi's eyes were wide. I stared. Fugaku gave ne a soft look then stepped closer. "Sakura," he addressed me softly. I pulled my eyes away from the teary eyed Mikoto to Fugaku. "Did you hurt yourself?" he asked. I looked down at my arm than back to his steady eyes.

My whole life was coming to an end! They have only been here for 2 days!!! 2 days and they have already ruined my life more then it already was! It's their fault! No.... no. it's mine. If it weren't for me, everyone would be happy. I started to cry.

"Sakura, what happened?" Itachi asked me with fear in his eyes but steel in his voice. I stared frozen in place. His face was hard. Mikoto exploded into tears.

Itachi's POV

Mom through her arms around the bloody girl. She was frozen. Her hand that she was holding dropped to her side. Both of her hands did. Her head just went over mom's shoulder. It faced upward a little. Her eyes looked far away. Tears streamed down her face. I've never met anyone this messed up. This poor girl.

Her mother didn't "love" her. Her father isn't here at the moment. And! She's cutting herself! How could anyone stand that?! I've never seen this! I don't know what to do. I didn't let my face betray a thing.

She looked dead. Her face looked pale and lonely. It held secrets. It held years of suffering. Her eyes looked like she was no longer here but in a place of real peace. Something she doesn't seem to be able to get as long as she is here. I've always been good at seeing things like this. I looked over her body. Her legs where what caught my attention. Even in the dim light, I noticed that they were long and lushes. Looked to be pale moon colored.

The only problem was that they were not only pure white but dark purple and even black. It looked like a miracle that she could even stand.

Mom finally moved away and rubbed Sakura's cheek. The pink haired girl stared off into space. Mom didn't mind. The lights suddenly came out after a loud BOOM and a flash of lightning. The light brought out the real black and purple. The only thing was it was not only on her legs but the black and purple splotches danced across all the revealed skin.

The poor girl looked like she had just gotten out of a gang fight. She looked so sad and broken. I wondered, how long she had to deal with this sadness without any help?

Sakura's POV

I stared at the floor. My mind was whirling! They can't tell my dad! He'll be so mad! I can't face him! Plus I need to get these cleaned up so he doesn't know that I tried to kill myself when he was gone. That won't help his temper any. I looked over at the stove to see it was a quarter to midnight. I need to go to school tomorrow. Mikoto was cleaning my wound. I didn't move.

Not even if it stung a little. Not even if it hurt. Not even if it killed me.

....

.....

.....

Not even if it saved me.

**A/N: How was it? Let me know. Rate and review. Have a better day than what i just had.**


	6. Importaint Note

**Authors Note...**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating, a close friend of mine is in the hospital and is dying. I need to be with him. I'm sorry, I will update as soon as I can. I'm sorry don't loose faith in me. I will update as soon as I can. Thank you for reading this. I will try to update soon. Have a good day everyone. Thank you for your support.**

**~Cherry Blossom Girl13~**


End file.
